Blackout: Story One
by Mad.X.Hattress
Summary: Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, & Pixies. A normal teenage girl and her best friend get swept into a world filled with romance, revenge, war, and most importantly, blood. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_~Start~  
(Song: Move (If You Wanna) - MIMS)_**

* * *

**A/N: This isn't just about vampires. There's demons, and witches, and werewolves, and pixies, all kinds of supernatural beings. There are vampires though. So.. hmm.. Anyway, I hope you guys like! There are pics of most of my characters on my profile if you don't really get an idea of what they look like, kay? First couple chapters aren't that good, but really are they ever?**

* * *

_You're dreaming. I remind myself as I walk down the empty street. It's an old style town. Stone roads, horses and carriages crashed instead of cars, and in all the shop windows the dresses look like they would cover almost all of you. See, that proves it's sometime in the past. Which means, I'__m dreaming._

_I crawled over a carriage and landed on my feet on the other side, looking around. Maybe the streets not empty.._

_A pretty little girl with bouncy black curls was sitting on the side of the road, looking around boredly. She had on a baby doll-like dress that she seemed very uncomfortable in. She kept pulling at her collar and hiking her skirts up._

_A tall woman with long slightly curled black hair that was brushed away from her face appeared from nowhere bending over to the small girl and holding out her arms._

_The girl grinned and jumped up to hug her. "Oh mommy, I do so hate coming to town, can't I hunt with you? Please oh please, you see what a good job I did?"_

_The girls words confused the hell out of me. Okay. Seriously? Who let's there kid play in a town like this?_

_"Yes dear, you did a wonderful job. But, you cannot hunt with me. You're still too young."_

_The girl pouted. "Well when can I?"_

_"When you are finished with your lessons." The mother said scooping up the complaining child and disappearing in thin air._

_I gasped and looked around falling back when a trail of fire suddenly appeared down the street._

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_**.

I sat up gasping and then turned to glare at my alarm clock. I had already completely forgotten about the dream. It was just a side affect from watching that movie on SyFy.

I pulled myself out of bed, after throwing my alarm clock across the room after it refused to stop beeping.

"Pan you up honey?" My mom called from downstairs.

I mumbled to myself and opened my door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm up ma." I yawned and turned around starring at my room.

I picked up a pair of dark grey skinny jeans off the ground and sniffed them. "Clean enough." I yawned again and pulled them on.

"Now for a shirt.. shirt, shirt, shirt.." I jumped over the pile of crap in front of my closet and started digging for a shirt. I ended up just pulling on a regular black T-shirt, and throwing a lime green jacket over that.

After I did my makeup (aka eyeliner & mascara) and grabbed my bag I went downstairs to see my brother and my mom sitting at the table arguing about sending him back to private school.

Wanna know why? Okay. Two years ago my idiot brother Jamie was dared to pull a fire alarm. Because he did not want to go to jail he decided to start a real fire and then pull the fire alarm. He succeeded in getting us both expelled. Which is why we spent last semester at a Private School. Which sucked. But now were back in regular school, and obviously Jamie has done something to upset my lovely mother, so she's threatening him. Such a nice family we are.

I walked past grabbing a couple pieces of bacon and my car keys. "I'll tell ya what." I said around a bit of bacon. "If JamieLu promises to behave I'll give him a ride to school."

Jamie's actually a year older than me, but he crashed his car into a ditch. Boohoo.

"Please." Jamie snorted. "Your car would try to eat me. When was the last time you cleaned that thing?"

I swallowed and shrugged. "The last time you had a girlfriend."

Jamie stood up and I kissed my mom on the cheek before running out the door and straight to my car. Which is just a little four-door sky-blue Pontiac. Nothing special, but if you touch it, I'll eat your heart.

As usual when I got there I had to park in the farthest freaking parking space from the school. When I got to the front of the parking lot, a tall blonde ran up to me.

I smirked. "Hey Snow."

She smirked. "Hey, Pan."

Here's the thing. Snow DeRossi is tall, has hair so blond it's almost white, has almond-shaped black thick-lashed eyes, and perfect snow-white skin. I'm short, have black spiky hair, have big green eyes, and I'm tan. We're complete opposites.. except..

"Like, oh my gosh! Hi!" A girl with gold curls, freckles and big blue eyes bounced up to us. "I'm Amber. You two are new right? Well do you need any help getting around because, I could like totally help you out there."

"Uh, no." I said brushing past her.

Snow followed.

"Oh come on!" She said falling in step with Snow. "Everybody wants to have friends."

"We have friends." I sneered.  
"Yeah, plus your outfit is like burning my eyes, so please, walk away." Snow finished setting her sunglasses on her nose.

Amber frowned but the smile quickly came back. "Well I'll see y'all at lunch, 'kay? Toodles!"

Snow towed me over to our lockers, which are ironically enough, right next to eachother. I pressed my back against mine and slid down until I was sitting on the floor.

"You stay up all night watching scary movies again?" Snow smirked.

I nodded, tilting my head up to look around. A tall girl with long elegant black curls that currently were covering her face walked past and I pushed my leg out a little more so she would..

"Ow!" She screeched pushing herself off the ground. She started mumbling to herself and picking up books. When she was done she stood up and looked at me. She looked kinda pissed but that mellowed until she looked scared and she practically ran down the hall.

"That was curious." I yawned looking up at Snow who nodded.

"Well come on." She said boredly. "We need to get to class, last thing we need is the new teachers to hate us the first day."

"I think that'd be a new record for me." I grinned.

Snow pulled me up off the ground and dragged me to the door to my first period class then she tapped me on the head, turned on her heel, and headed off to class.

I looked over to see the girl with black curls starring at me, she still seemed afraid of me. Which I didn't understand at all. It's not like I would actually hurt her. I'm way squeamish around blood, ironic huh? But no really, this one time my mom was donating blood, and I drove her, and I passed out before we even got the room.

I then realized my seat was right next to her's and I smiled. This could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Pan~  
(Song: Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous - Good Charlotte)_**

* * *

I skipped over to my seat, stepping over a kid laying on the ground. I fell down in my chair and grinned at her making her look down.

"Hi." I said, still smiling.

She shifted. "Uh, hello."

"I'm Pan, what's your name?" I cocked my head to the side when her eyes snapped up.

"Did you say your name was Pan?" She choked out.

I raised a eyebrow at her. "Uh hmm.. it depends.. do I win something?"

She started laughing. "No, no, no." She covered her mouth with her hands. "I just thought you were someone else. My names Jersey."

I smirked. "Wicked name."

She smiled finally done with her giggling. "Thanks."

"So, where're you from?" I asked pulling a sharpie and a notebook out of my bag.

She bit her lip then nodded. "Um, the north, really really far up north."

I looked up from writing the date to give her a questioning look. "Like Maine? Or like Canada? Or.. what?"

She blinked. "Uh.."

Just then the bell rang and Mrs. Belle swept in. She's a student teacher. This I know because this isn't actually my first day, I was here last week on Friday to sign up and I got this tour of the school. Mrs. Belle is covering for Ms. Sumner while she has her baby.

I settled back in my seat tracing patterns on the front of my notebook. Far north? She didn't seem to have an accent, but she was really pale.. huh..

I caught up with Jersey after class but she seemed to be avoiding me. She still is by the looks of things. School's over. Thank God. At lunch Amber did bother me and Snow cussed her out for being annoying. Jersey seemed freaked out by Snow too at first until she heard her name.

"Who could we possibly look like?" I asked Snow. We were sitting in her living room watching Jersey Shore.

Snow shrugged. "Someone she's afraid of obviously."

I yawned and fell sideways which put my head in Snow's lap. She laughed. "Still tired?"

I nodded.  
Snow snickered. "I would've thought you would of slept it off in History."

I narrowed my eyes and bit her thigh making her shrieked.

"You bit me!" She said and pushed me on the floor.

I starred up at her laughing. "You insulted me." I snickered and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I need to go change my pants before your venom ruins the fabric." She giggled and ran up the stairs.

"Psh, she just can't breathe in them tight ass things." I mumbled and yawned once again.

I turned over on my side and closed my eyes. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." I yawned and the next thing I knew I was dreaming.

_It was different this time. Not a story or a glimpse of one. Just images. Flash. A field covered in snow littered with dead bodies. Flash. A grey-skinned hand darting out of black water. Flash. A black wolf standing in front of me snarling. Flash. Snow standing above me smirking holding a sword. Flash. Me crying._

I sat up screaming and my screaming only got louder when I saw Snow standing over me, which made her scream.

I fell back down throwing my arms across my face. Snow was breathing hard. "What the hell?!" She panted sitting down next to me.

"These dreams will be the death of me." I mumbled.

"What was it about?" Snow asked taking a drink of whatever it is she had.

"No idea. There was death, a creepy lake, a wolf, you trying to kill me, and then me..." I trailed off trying to think where it could've come from.

Snow clicked her tongue. "Huh.."

I sat up and looked down at the black mug Snow was holding.

"Want some?" She asked holding it up.

I nodded and took a drink.

I wrinkled my nose and forced myself to swallow. "What is that?"

She smiled. "Vinegar."

"Okay.. what time is it?"

She took another drink and blinked. "Er, 9pm."  
"Why didn't you wake me up!" I screamed standing up and looking for my jacket.

"Aw, but your so cute when you sleep." She laughed leaning back against the table. "Plus you looked tired, I figured I'd let you sleep."

I sighed and slipped my jacket and boots back on. "Yeah well, thanks but no thanks, mom's gonna kill me." I hugged her and ran out the door to my car.

I jogged up to my door and opened it quietly hoping no one was in the kitchen.

My mom was sitting at the kitchen table and Jamie was on the half-wall that showed off our dining room.

"Welcome home, Pan." She said calmly, setting her book down.

"Uh, hey mom." I said awkwardly.

"Where have you been?" She asked raising a eyebrow at me.

"I was at Snow's. Fell asleep. Sorry."

"Okay, dear." She sighed. "But maybe you shouldn't spend so much time with Snow."

I snorted then bowed my head. "Sure, ma."

"Let's just do it you and me.. you and me... or 3... or 4.... 1, 2, 3, not only you-"

I held my phone up to my ear watching my mom stare at my phone like it was evil.

"Hello?" A innocent voice asked.

"Jersey?" I grinned.

"Hey, um, listen, since we have this Wednesday off I'm having a party, you and Snow want to come?" She was stuttering and I could hear laughing in the background.

"Sure J, but I need your address." I laughed.

I heard her smile in her voice. "I'm on Madison Avenue. You'll know which house."

"Okay?" I blinked. "Well later Jersey."

"Bye." She laughed, and the line went dead.

I looked up to see my mom starring at me. "Who was that?" She asked curiously.

"Jersey Blackthorn, she's a girl I met today in school."

"Oh, well maybe you should spend some time with this girl." She smiled and I nodded.

"I'm going over Wednesday." I said and she nodded.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said and taking the stairs two at a time found myself sitting on my bed.

I kicked my jeans and boots off, but kept my jacket on. Too tired to care. After sleeping all that time at Snow's I was even more tired than before. It made no sense.

I fell back on my blankets and once again fell asleep. Only this time, there were no dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Pan~  
(Song: Newport Living - Cute Is What We Aim For)_**

* * *

I woke up the next morning completely awake. I jumped up threw on a pair of dark denim shorts a black tank top, a red hoodie and my black boots.

I skipped breakfast and went straight to school. I actually got to park right next to the school.

Snow was there, leaning against her truck (A black Dodge Ram that she's very protective of) eating a bowl of cereal.

"Wow." I snickered looking at her outfit.

She had on a navy plaid mini skirt a black low cut shirt with long sleeves and black flats. "Shush." She said around a bit of cereal.

"Where'd you get the food?" I smirked.

"Hmm? Oh. It's still real early, they're still serving breakfast. Which reminds me, what're you doing here?"

I shrugged. "I guess all that sleeping. Hey did you get a call from Jersey last night?" I asked as she threw the empty plastic bowl away.

She nodded. "How'd she get our numbers?" She asked tilting her head.

I shrugged and pulled the tail gate down sitting on it. Snow sat next to me and we watched person after person show up.

Eventually the entire parking lot was filled and we went inside so we wouldn't be late for class, but later in the day something amazing happened.

School was canceled.

It happened in History. Which means I would've been sleeping, but instead I was carving my name into all my pencils.

_"Attention students. It appears that several teachers have not come in today. Because of this school will be canceled for the rest of the day. We also will not be having school tomorrow. Thank you, and have a nice day." _The Principal sounded half-panicked and of course this intrigued me to go pester her until she told me what was going on. But Snow said it was probably nothing so we left.

I saw Jersey standing next to a black motorcycle that had two people on it. One was a girl and one was a boy. The girl had on red leather pants and a black vest, she had short bright purple & red hair and a pretty face. But I couldn't see her eyes because she had on sunglasses. The guy had on jeans and a black T-shirt, he had black hair and same as the girl had on sunglasses.

I elbowed Snow and she looked up and snorted. "Look at that chick's hair. That's insane."

I shrugged and crawled in my car. Guess I have to find something to do for the rest of the day.

**_Jersey. _**"Jersey you can't stay here, you need to come home."

"Yeah, babe, we miss you."

Jersey shifted nervously and looked over her friends.

Bast was a tall girl with purple and red hair that, believe it or not, was natural. She had a heart-shaped face and a perfect figure. She had makeup covering her entire body and sunglasses on though. Jersey knew why. Under the makeup Bast's skin was blue. Not insane alien blue, but blue enough you would notice. Under the sunglasses she had one black eye and one red. All these traits added up to one thing; Bast wasn't human. She was a half-blood. Half demon, half vampire.

Alec was Bast's cousin. He's tall, pale, has shaggy black hair, and a pretty smile. His eyes, like Bast's are different from most people. They're bright red. Alec also wasn't human. He however was a pure blood, and a vampire.

"I don't know." Jersey said swallowing. "I kind of like it here, and I met these girls, they look just like.." She cut herself off and snapped her mouth shut.

Bast made a sound of annoyance. "Like who Jersey?"

"Like Aleanazi & Larista." Jersey said glancing over her shoulder.

"How's that possible?" Alec asked. "You know humans have feet."

Jersey laughed and wrapped her arms around herself. "I mean their faces. Only their personalities are a bit.. different."

"How so?" Bast asked cocking her head to the side.

Jersey thought of a way to put it without giving too much information on the humans. "Imagine Aleanazi soft and afraid of death and very out there, and Larista calm and funny. That's what they are, though they hide it with cruelty."

"Perhaps we should meet these girls." Alec smiled and Bast nodded happily.

"Oh, I don't know." Jersey stuttered.

"Just make sure they come to your party, we won't hurt your little friends." Bast purred.

"Oh..ok I.. they'll be there." Jersey tried to smile.

"We'll see you later darling, feel free to drop by for a visit." Bast grinned.

Jersey watched them drive off and sighed. "I really hate my job." She growled and took off running.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~Other~  
(Song: It Ends Tonight - The All-American Rejects)_**

* * *

Screams flooded the streets along with laughter. Her eyes flickered up to see a streak of red go past. She pulled her lips away from her teeth and whirled around catching it under her. Her four inch black pointed heel at the base of their throat.

It growled and pushed up off the ground making her step down. "Ah, ah, ah.." She crooned.  
It stopped and she smiled, pushing down her hood and leaning forward.

"Tell me my love," She whispered "Where are they?"

"I don't know." The demon hissed turning it's head from her.

"Come now, tell me the truth." She said, her voice still unnaturally calm. "Where are they?"

It looked straight at her. "Go to hell." It spat.

She wrinkled her nose. Her voice going to it's normal vicious sneer. "Sorry babe," She laughed. "I don't tan well."

Turning her foot she kicked up sticking her heel threw it's neck. The demon screamed once and disappeared, leaving nothing but ashes behind it.

She turned around facing the rest of the destroyed town. "Come." She screamed. "There's nothing left for us here."

Quiet whispers of "Yes, Mistress." Filled the air.

She pulled her hood up and smirked. She appeared to fall into the ground her cloak blowing up behind her.

The pixies followed all laughing at the game they had just gotten to play.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

* * *

"You look cute."

I smiled at Snow as she appeared in my bedroom doorway dressed in a knee length sleeveless dress, with fishnet shoulder length gloves and black stilettos.

"Thanks." She smiled back, then frowned. "Why aren't you dressed?"

I fell back on my bed in my towel, my hair still wet. "Because I own no cute clothes." I sighed.

Snow laughed and nodded. "That's what I figured." She turned sideways and leaned down to pick up two black boxes and a little red pouch.

I scooted farther back on my bed and she smirked and sat everything on my dresser.

Snow turned around to look at me and laughed again.  
I was on the opposite side of my bed peering over it at her.

"Come on Pan, let me dress you up please?"

I shook my head and she stuck her bottom lip out.

"Come on! Please, please, please! I promise it's not anything you wouldn't wear!" She smiled encouragingly.

I sighed and walked around my bed pushing myself up so I was sitting on my dresser cross-legged.

She smiled and started pulling stuff out. I noticed a hair straightener, a hair curler, about eight different shades of lipstick, and some scary looking high heels.

Snow looked around and frowned before disappearing into my bathroom and coming back out with the tiny black and silver chair from my vanity.

I sat down in it and she plugged a bunch of things in. She reached into one of the boxes and pulled out two different brushes before she went to work.

First, since my hair was still wet, she put this bad smelling white stuff on the ends of my hair and then made me rinse it out. She then blow dried my hair, straightened it and curled my bangs.  
She put all kinds of makeup on me, some I don't think was even real makeup she was just experimenting.

My dress was shorter than Snow's. About mid-thigh. It was a dark maroon color and had long trailing sleeves. She put a little black crystal shaped like a half-moon that rested just in the hollow of my throat around my neck.

My shoes were knee high, black leather, and had about a three inch heel that looked dangerously pointed.

Snow was currently putting more mascara on me. She leaned back and had a wicked grin on her face.

"Done." She squeaked, she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"What have you done to me?" I half screamed when I looked in the mirror.

My normally messy chin length hair was now spiked out perfectly all the way around with white tips on the end. My bangs were curled and almost in my eyes. She had black makeup on my eyes making me look like a raccoon. My eyelashes were three times longer than normal and I was surprised they weren't fake. I had on blood-red lipstick and my tan skin was completely history.

"I look like a goth!" I screamed.

"You look hot." She laughed and handed me a red leather purse that matched my dress and had a silver chain that let it hang down by my hip.

I looked back at the mirror and tilted my head. And then gasped. I.. kinda did.  
"Come on goth girl, we got a party to get to." Snow giggled and grabbed my hand towing my towards the door.

We had to sneak past my parents and had to bribe Jamie into not telling but we got out of the house and hopped in Snow's truck.

When we pulled onto Jersey's street I felt my eyes widen. At the end of the street there was a massive dark grey house surrounded by flashing lights, expensively dressed people, and insane looking cars.

Snow parked her truck and we got out and I realized something. We fit in perfectly.

Everyone was dressed in either red or black. A few in bright green or pale blue.

I saw the kids that Jersey had been talking to leaning against the house whispering quietly to each other.

The girls short purple and red hair was curled into big curls with a black top hat placed onto her head. She had on a black mini skirt and a black lace tank top with red fingerless gloves on and red stilettos.

The guy had on black jeans and a black button up shirt, he still had on his sunglasses which made me a little suspicious. It was, after all, dark.

When I walked up the steps the girls head snapped up and a grin spread across her face revealing she had odd looking teeth. Her right hand pushed against the guys shoulder and he turned around to look at me. Her left hand she brought up to her mouth and placed a cigarette between her red lips.

Jersey caught up to me then her hand touched my elbow and I whirled around to see her standing there in regular ripped jeans and a black tank top that cut off at her stomach she had on a black fingerless glove and black converse.

"Pan! Snow!" She smiled and I smiled back. "Come on you guys have to meet my..uh.."

"Cousins." A smooth voice interrupted her making us all turn around.

The boy and girl were closer now. It was the guy that had spoken.

"Right." Jersey coughed. "Cousins."

The girl extended her free hand. "Bast Lennox. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I took her hand wearily and she shook it before turning to Snow and offering the same invitation, Snow shook hands with her as well.

"Bast?" I asked curiously and I thought the guy snorted.

"The Goddess of Cats." She said simply looking up at the guy. "This is Alec, please excuse his obnoxiousness, we believe it runs in his side of the family."

Alec laughed and smiled at Snow and me.

"Well now that were all acquainted." Jersey snickered and I looked at her shocked. Huh. "Why don't we go inside?"


	5. Chapter 5

"So your name's Pan?" Bast smiled leaning back in her seat.

After coming inside, Jersey lead us upstairs to a giant room with thousands of books going from ceiling to floor all the way around the room. It was extremely bright and there were giant dark purple chairs all around the room. In the back corner, surrounded by piles of thick books, there was a mattress with tons of purple and black pillows on it and a black comfterer. I realized something all too late. This was Jersey's bedroom.

We were now all sitting in those giant chairs. Well Bast, Snow, and me were. Alec and Jersey were sitting on her bed looking through some of the books. _I wonder if there's something going on there._

"Uh yeah." I said absentmindedly.

I was leaning forward with my elbows on my knees and my chin in my palms bouncing my legs. Have I ever mentioned I'm incredibly impatient?

"That's nice." Bast said and looked over at the bed. "Hey Alec, can you come here for a second?"

I looked down at my now bare feet for a second and when I looked back up Alec was leaning down and Bast was whispering in his ear.

He looked at me and I felt my face heat up. I looked over at Snow who was chewing on her lip and reading a book she'd picked up off the ground.

"Pan." My head snapped up at my name and Alec smiled before looking down at Bast. "Nothing."

"Lovely." She purred, standing up. "Snow? Pan? Would you two like to come to my house? I don't think Jersey will be able to attend however." Her eyes flashed over to Jersey curled up asleep.

_When did that happen?_Alec walked over and kneeled in front of Snow and she smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.  
Bast stood in front of me and leaned down. "Now, Pan." She smiled. "I want you to go to sleep. Just for a little while. And when you wake up we'll be at me house, okay?"

I shook my head and she put her hands on either side of my face and made me look up at her. "Aren't you getting sleepy?" She asked and I felt my eyes drop closed before the blackness took me over and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note:** BEFORE YOU KILL ME FOR THIS INCREDIBLY STUPID AND INCREDIBLY SHORT CHAPTER! How else would you like me to get them there? Hmm? Open a magic portal? No. That would be way to hard and awkward to write. So Bast knocked them out, okay?! Next chapter I promise will be at least 5 pages and there will be lots of new characters and lots of crazy explinations and drama. Plus we get to see what Bast looks like under all that makeup! So please bare with me, review, and tomorrow I will put up the best chapter I've ever written in my entire existence, deal?!

BYE!

_Violet.  
_  
**P.S.** If I get at least 5 reviews I'll update twice tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

"You idiots, don't hurt them!" Bast hissed smacking the boy carrying Pan. "The last thing we need is for one of them to get a concussion."

She looked over at the small girl who was her second in command telling the boys to put one upstairs in a room and just leave the other in the main room.

She sighed and walked over to Bast with a sad expression. "Why did you bring them here?"

"Because I have an idea." She answered walking past the younger girl and going up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Fine." The other girl sighed and turned around. "Hey get off her you freaks!" She spat and went to work at making sure everyone knew their new house guests were not snacks.

* * *

**~xXx Pan xXx~**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crashing glass. I had been sleeping, dreamless, for a long time. I knew, because it took me a moment to remember everything.

I sat straight up and looked around to see I was in a giant room with people running all around. The floors were plain concrete, their were couches and mattresses all over the place and from all the noise it sounded like their was even more of whatever _this _was going on upstairs.

"Hey it's up!" A voice screamed and the noise stopped momentarily before it came back ten times louder than before.

I turned sideways on the couch I was lying on to see a girl crouched in front of me with a huge smile on her face. She had long light brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail on her head, she had tan skin, darker than mine, and had big brown eyes.

Under her right eye there was a tattoo. It was a five pointed black star that just touched the bottom of her eye.

As for clothes she looked like she just woke up, she had on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white paint covered tank top, that, I had a feeling, didn't belong to her.

"Dawni you're scaring her knock it off!" A familiar voice laughed.

The girl straighted up and held a hand out. "Hiya!" She giggled. "I'm Dawni."

I starred at her hand for a moment before taking it, and, letting out a squeal when the tiny girl yanked me to my feet.

"Pan." I whispered, not sure she heard me.

She nodded. "Oh, yeah, yeah, we all know who you are sweetheart." She laughed and looked over her shoulder as if someone had called her. "Well come on! Come meet the gang!"

'Dawni' towed me through room after room until we got to one that actually had a door. Without knocking she pushed it open and let go of my hand running over to a armchair and falling down in it letting out a loud sigh.

The room looked like a meeting room. There was a giant table in the center covered in files and papers and surrounding it there were at least nine other people apart from Dawni and me.

Even though I was starring at the floor I could feel everyones eyes on me.

"You gonna sit down?" Dawni asked, tilting her head to the side and reminding me oddly of a puppy.

I nodded and sat down in one of the empty chairs gazing around me.

"Okay!" Dawni giggled. "Now to introduce you to everyone.." She stood up and danced to the side of another girl.

"This is Bobbi." Dawni smiled and placed her hands over the girls ears. "We're all aware she's very short, don't say anything though." Dawni nodded and smiled down at Bobbi, who rolled her eyes.

Bobbi was indeed _very _tiny. She had curly copper colored hair and a very sweet looking face with big innocent green eyes.

She had a tattoo under her right eye exactly like Dawni's. The star that barely touched the bottom of her eye.

She brushed her hair behind her ears and rested her head in her palm. And I really couldn't help but stare, her ears were pointed. Like an elves ears.

Dawni cleared her throat and I looked up to see her standing behind a boy. "This is Dylan, but once you get to know him you can just call him Dy." She tapped him on the head and danced onto the next person.

Dylan looked suspiciously like someone I knew. He had red and purple hair and pitch black eyes.  
He, like the other two, had a tattoo under his eye. Only it wasn't a star. It was a half moon. It wasn't black either. It was a sickly red color that was back rimmed. I gasped and he smiled at me revealing he had odd looking teeth.

"And this-" I turned my head to Dawni. "Is Simon."

Simon was a big girl. Not fat, but tall and very scary looking. She had short messy dirty blonde hair and almond shaped black eyes. She had the same tattoo as Dylan, a black rimmed blood red crescent.

Dawni was moving on. "This is Ashton, Nicky, Des, and Echo."

Ashton had black hair and grey almost black eyes and had his arm around the girl Dawni called Des, who had shoulder length orange-red hair and big heavy lashed blue eyes. They both smiled at me and I attempted to smile back. Ash had the same tattoo as Simon but Des' was different. It began on the outer corner of her right eye and swirled in, it was a odd blue-green color and was black rimmed.

Nicky had black hair that fell in his eyes, which were different colors. One was dark green and the other was a scary blood-colored red. His tattoo was the same red half-moon that most of them seemed to have.

Echo had white-blond hair that had stripes of blue and green in it. She had blue eyes. Her tattoo was, once again, a red half moon. Echo seemed very tom-boy like. She had a baseball cap backwards on her head and was laying sideways in her chair.

"And you know Alec and Bast." I looked up at Dawni in shock, not because of the names she said but of how she said them. She said Alec like it was a curse. And Bast like it was a blessing. Aren't they cousins?

Bast stood up and smiled at me. "Hey babe, you sleep well?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she laughed. "Well now that you've met most of us. Why don't we give you some sort of explanation?"

"Where's Snow?" I hissed at her and I stepped back when somethign flickered in her eyes.

Which I noticed were _not _plain black as I had thought. One was black but the other was that same blood-colored red. And I noticed something else too. A lot of something else's.

She had a tattoo under her right eye just like the rest only instead of a regular half moon she had one that had black swirls coming out of it. Bast's originally pale skin was _blue_. A pale white-blue. She smirked and jumped on the table cocking her head to the side, which reminded me more of something evil than an innocent puppy.

"You seem scared love what's wrong?" She purred. And I fell back step after step until I was pressed up against the now closed door.

Bast looked like a female version of a devil. She had on a black t-shirt that cut off at her stomach and tight hot pink pants. Her hair was spiked out every which way. And when she hopped down from the table I noticed another thing. She had a _tail. _It was the same color as her skin, pale blue, and the end was a spike.

I screamed at the top of my lungs pulling the door open and taking off running down the hall. There was only hallway after hallway and since I was still screaming people would peak around the blankets and things lying over their doors and some of them were even scarier than Bast.

I reached a stair case and ran down them running straight into Dawni who wrapped her arms around me and held me in place. I kicked and halfway climbed over her still screaming the entire time only screaming louder when I saw Bast at the top of the stairs and watched her walk down them. She moved like a cat with a slight bounce as if she could run or pounce at any moment.

I distantly heard Dawni trying to shush me but I ignored it completely. And my mind barely registered the fact that a girl half my size was holding me effortlessly.

Everyone else, including Alec, followed Bast down the stairs.

When I couldn't scream anymore Dawni dropped me and I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Are you done?" Bast asked flicking hair out of her eyes.

Dawni knelt down by me and held out a hand. "Come on, we're not gonna hurt you."

I squirmed away from her and she sighed and reached out pulling me to my feet.

"What _are _you? And why am I here?!" I asked panic still evident in my voice. I heard Dawni snicker still holding onto my arms.

"We." Bast said simply. "Are the half blood clan. And you are here to save us."

* * *

**~xXx Snow xXx~**

* * *

Snow sat up, stretching her arms above her head. "Hello?" She whispered.  
She blew her hair out of her face and stood up unsteadily on the bed. "Hello?" She asked again a little louder this time.

She frowned at the empty room and stumbled to the door, opening it and sticking her head out. When she didn't see anyone she kept going until she heard someone laughing rather loudly. She peered over the banister to see Pan leaning against a tiny girl laughing her head off.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pan said between her hysterical giggles.

Snow crept down the stairs and past the group of people surrounding Pan starring at her as if she were crazy.

"Pan?" Snow asked hesitantly and Pan's laughter immediately cut off.

"Snow!" Pan wrapped her arms around the taller girl who was still completely frazzled.

"Where are we?" Snow said clearing her throat.

The tiny girl stepped forward. "You're in an old art studio in Los Angeles California." She smiled.

Snow nodded. "Okay, but seriously how did I get here? I live right over. . ." Snow turned in a circle and pointed south. "Over there."

Snow jumped slightly when everyone started laughing.

The girl stepped forward. "Ignore them. My names Dawni and sweetie we're not in your L.A."

"Not in my-?"

Pan stepped forward and stood protectively in front of Snow. "They've been trying to convince me that this is an entirely different dimension. Which is obviously a total lie."

A loud sigh made Snow turn around. "Hey it's Bast."

Bast smiled. "I think she's still a little out of it." She said and looked at Alec who nodded.

"She's not even thinking anything." He smirked.  
Bast nodded and looked back at Pan. "So, what do you say?"

Snow went over to one of the couches and laied down using her hands as a pillow.

"I suppose I don't really have a choice?" Pan smirked and Bast nodded.

"Yes, you know too much already and we couldn't let you go.. alive anyway."

Pan sighed and looked around at all the people. They were all young, no older than 17 some maybe 18. There were several who were looking at her as if she wasn't there to 'save' them. As if she was there as their lunch. She made a mental note to avoid being alone with those people in the future.

"Fine. If I have no choice then I guess I'll stay and listen to your ridiculous explanations, which you better start giving me because as of right now I don't trust any of you."

Dawni frowned and went over to stand next to Nicky, she whispered something to him and he shrugged

"But if any of you try to hurt Snow," She said looking at them all hesitantly but completely serious. "or me, I will kill you. Rather you think I'm capable of it or not."

Several snickered and she just narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"So start explaining." She said to Dawni and Bast who seemed to be the bosses.

"We will." Dawni smiled. "But first why don't we get you some clean clothes, something to eat, a shower maybe?"

Pan sighed and looked over at Snow laying on the couch who opened her eyes at the mention of something to eat.

"Yeah.." She said and coughed.

Snow appeared next to Pan smiling. "Can I get some cereal? I _really _want some cereal."

A laughing Echo stepped forward and grabbed Snow's forearm. "Come on I know it sucks not being able to eat anything for days." She pulled Snow up the stairs down the hallway Pan hadn't been down.

"Days?" Pan questioned. "How long have we been here?"

Both Bast and Dawni shrugged.

The tiny girl with coppery curls stepped forward, Des. "You've been here, asleep, for five days. Denny told Bast not to use to much but she did." She sighed and shook her head.

"Yes but Cadenza didn't say they'd be knocked out for a week otherwise!" Bast snapped and growled shaking her head.

A girl Pan hadn't met yet held a hand out. "Come on we'll get you something to eat."

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God.. you guys... -wipes tears away- I can't believe so many people like this story! I promise promise promise I'll update again today, this chapter was sorta a filler but as promised it's five pages. The longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up in a bit!**

BYE!

**_Violet.  
_  
P.S. Let's keep this review thing up shall we?! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**~xXx Pan xXx~**

* * *

The red headed girl lead me up the stairs and down the same hall Dawni had taken Snow.

The kitchen's, once again, a big room. Not nearly as big as the main room down stairs but close. There're four fridges two with drinks, one with food, and one I was told not to look in.

There's two non-matching tables surrounded by chairs that once again do not match. There's two stoves, and three sinks. I guess when you have 20 people living in one house you have to have a lot of food.

"Oh by the way." The girl said distracting me from my inner babble. "My names Cadenza, but you can call me Denny." She yawned. "Everyone else does."

Denny had shoulder length dark red hair, pretty blues eyes, and a couple freckles across her nose. Her tattoo was like a mix between Des' and Bast's. A swirl that began on the outer corner of her right eye and swirled in. But instead of being a blue green color it was the scary blood color.

I sat down next to Snow who was leaning over a bowl of Lucky Charms protectively.

"How long until she's back to normal?" I asked when Dawni sat down a bowl in front of me.  
"She should be normal now, right Den?" Dawni asked sitting down.

Denny sat down next to me chewing on her fingernails. "I've been thinking about that." She turned her head to the side and spit of a piece of her thumb nail. "Usually it only lasts this long on witches and demons, and she's still pretty loopy, so maybe she's not entirely human?"

I shook my head. "Nope. No. No way. Did you just say demons and witches?"

Denny rolled her eyes. "Yes. There're all kinds of supernatural critters. Vampires, werewolves, demons, pixies, mermaids, you name it."

I starred at her. "I don't believe you." I laughed. "Vampires and werewolves? Demons and mermaids? How dumb do you people think I am?"

Dawni sighed. "If you promise not to interrupt me I think I can give you somewhat of an answer."

I nodded and she leaned back in her chair.

"Okay, first off. Everything Denny just said is true. I'll try to name everything and give a little bit of info on it." She paused and looked at me. "Vampires. Vampires are one of the oldest races. The first vampire was a man who had a horrible run in with a witch. She cursed him and he became a vampire. Shortly after he changed his wife, and so on, and so on. Currently the vampire leaders are your buddy Alec's parents."

Dawni coughed a little and continued. "There are leaders for every race. In case you were wondering. Anyway, yes, vampires do need blood to survive. No you cannot kill them with holy water, garlic, wooden stakes, or crosses. Sunlight, however, will kill them. And if a vampire bites you, you will not become one. They don't even have to bite you, you just need their blood in your system."

"Werewolves." Dawni grinned. "I'm half werewolf so I know a whole lot about them. Werewolves are a bit different from vampires. We were first created as pets for the vampires, and it wasn't until a couple thousand years ago we realized we could turn into humans at all. After that we were recognized as people and were allowed to have our own homes, jobs, things like that. Werewolves now are usually guards for the elders. As for killing us.. silver won't hurt us, you actually have to kill us while we're in our wolf forms and the only way to do that is to shoot us in the head. The leaders currently for werewolves are my dad, Adrian, and Serillia."

"Witches.. um, witches are basically just humans that are better in touch with the earth. So they were the first ever supernatural beings. Demons will tell you otherwise but no one really cares what they say. You can kill a witch the same way you would a normal human, knives, guns, things like that. But you better be prepared to deal with a life full of curses.. or a painful death if the elders get a hold of you. Leaders as far as witches go are Mignonette and Clover."

"Demons.. I don't know much about, Denny?"

I switched my attention to Denny who pulled her hands from her mouth and looked like she was thinking of something.

"Yeah, sure. Um, Demons are basically Bast but nastier. Not all of them have tails and stuff like Bast but they're all very vicious. They can't die. And usually look around our age just because they don't like to age. They're pretty sure they were here before the witches, which isn't true, but we believe they were here shortly after them. The elders for them are Mab and Brakon, even though they're only up there for a few more weeks. Their son, Zachariah, takes over the demons when he marries that blue blood.. what's her name?"

"Contessa." Dawni said and Denny nodded.

"When they marry, they'll take over and then Mab and Brakon will become elders."

Dawni and Denny exchanged a look and Dawni took over again.

"Pixies are the newest believe it or not. Blair and Blain were human twins that weren't happy being.. well human. They went to a witch and she turned them into pixies. That was over four hundred years ago but still.. Anyway, Blair and Blain still run the pixies and are known to be quite evil. Their pixies are small. You would think them to be fairies. Where are Blair and Blain are normal sized 15 year olds. The only way to kill a pixie is decapitation."

"Er.. Oh! Ghosts. No they are not dead. I'm half ghost. Ghosts are really just more powerful witches, some are telekenetic some can read minds, turn invisible, things like that. Ghosts are extremely tricky and just love to pester humans which is how you would know the name. The only way to kill a ghost is get iron in their hearts, by stabbing them or a bullet, you get it? The ghosts are run by Jasper who just took over from his parents, he's actually a really good leader, but his wife was killed by the pixies who are at war with pretty much everyone."

"That only leaves mermaids and humans.." Denny cut in and Dawni nodded.

"Mermaids-" Denny began "Are the most powerful. They came around about a thousand years ago and have been going up ever since. Mermaids aren't exactly like your fairy tales. They are evil. Pure evil. They've been trying to take the entire council over for the past couple centuries, but it hasn't been working out well. Aleanazi is the main leader. She killed her own father just so she could have the throne. Larista, or Laristabel, is her cousin. They've ruled for a while and have caused nothing but trouble."  
"Humans... well I'm sure you know all about them don't you?" Dawni asked getting an odd look in her eyes.

"Dawni! Denny! Get those humans down here, we have a lot to talk about!" Bast screamed from downstairs.

"Come on," Denny said, yawning. "Bast can tell you more than we can and she'll also tell you your part in all this."

I nodded and stood up grabbing Snow's hand and pulling her along behind us. I honestly did not believe them when they started their story, but now.. I'm not so sure.

* * *

**A/N: Here you are! Second chapter! I hope you guys are starting to get a feel of what I'm going for here, lol. Thanks so much for all the reviews and any farther questions you have hopefully will be answered in the next couple chapters! No, Jersey is not gone, she'll show up shortly. **

BYE!

**_Violet.  
_  
P.S. Lots of reviews get you double updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**~xXxPanxXx~**

* * *

"Okay, first things first.." Bast shifted from foot to foot. "I can guess those two big mouths told you the basics?" She asked jerking her chin towards the two girls on the floor.

After we got downstairs Bast made two of the boys move a couple things around so there were four couches and a love seat forming a sort of circle around Bast. Snow was still slightly out of it, but significantly better.

I nodded and she ran a hand threw her hair. "Okay. Since this is normally our meeting anyway, Bobbi and Ashton?"

Bast curled up at Alec's feet and Bobbi walked into the center, I noticed for the first time that they all either had notebooks, laptops, or files of some sort.

"As all of us know Blair went out a couple days ago, and took half of her guard with her, well yesterday when I went shopping for our new house guests, I saw this-" She threw a news paper randomly and Echo caught it.

She glanced over the paper once and gasped. "Holy sh-"

Bast cut her off "Echo!"

"Sorry ma'am." Echo mumbled and handed the paper to Simon.

I bit my lip on a snicker and looked down when the paper was set in my lap. I picked it up starred, it wasn't written in English or any language for that matter it was just a bunch of lines and dashes above a picture of a pretty girl and boy hugging each other from the side and smiling at the camera.

I looked up to complain and I felt my hand get hot I jerked away from the paper and looked down above the picture it now read.

_"Blair Darth's All Hallow's Eve Ball. As many of you know after last years incident the Ball was to be canceled. However, after many meetings with the Council, Blair and Blain as always have gotten their way. The Ball will be held October 31st. The party begins at 10pm. This years theme is a masquerade. Everyone is welcome."_

I looked up to see Bobbi starring at me. "Well..?"

I starred at her blankly and she sighed.  
"What would you like to know?"

"Oh!" I sat up straighter and crossed my legs. "What was last years incident?" I asked and Bobbi smirked.

"Last year at exactly 12am, six fairy guards were caught in the play room. Which is where they keep the Elder's grandchildren while everyone else dances and drinks. There were four babies and after the guards were found and caught they realized one was missing. Baby Lillith. She was the heir to the Vampires but now that she's missing her parents will have to either produce another heir or hand the title over to someone else. Mainly the Pixies."

I gasped and she nodded.

"We weren't kidding when we said they're trying to take over everything and everyone." Denny said.

"But stealing babies?!" I yelled and Denny nodded sadly.

Ashton leaned around Simon and handed me another paper. "This is the Pixie's as well, but don't worry we're the worst of all the supernaturals."

The paper read simply. _"Six found dead. The Council has no new leads." _It was dated.. Two days ago.

I then realized what Ashton had said. "Uh, Ash?" I asked and he looked up. "What do you mean 'we're'?"

He just smiled and leaned back against the couch. I stood up panicked and a couple people snickered.

"Chill Pan." Echo laughed. "Ash could never hurt you, would ya babe?"

Ash looked down at Echo and then up at me then back at Echo and she hit his leg.  
"Ow! No, I'm harmless, promise." He laughed and tried to hit Echo back but she moved.

I sat back down but a little bit farther from all of them.

"Hey I just realized something." Nicky said. "If she doesn't know what any of us are then wouldn't she just get weirded out everytime someone said something like that?"

Bast wrinkled her nose. "Point. Okay we'll do a circle thing, starting with-" She looked around as if for a good place to start. "Des."

Des looked up from her laptop and smiled at me. "Well first off we're all halfies, just so you don't get confused. I'm half witch and half water demon."

I blinked and forced myself not to gasp. _Demon?! Witch?! _Des seemed so sweet and she defiantly wasn't ugly or green.

Des gestured to Bobbi who was next to her, she yanked her hair out of it's ponytail and said absentmindedly; "I'm half werewolf half pixie. My ma was the wolf in case you were wondering."

It went on like that, around the circle.

Dylan: Half fire demon, half vampire.  
Ash: Half vampire, half pixie  
Simon: Half light demon, half vampire.  
Bast: Half fire demon, half vampire.  
Dawni: Half werewolf, half ghost.  
Denny: Half vampire, half witch.  
Alec: Vampire.

When it got to the last person I was relieved I didn't know how much more of this insane craziness I could take.

Nicky didn't smile at me, he didn't even look at me. "I'm half vampire, half human." He mumbled and Echo leaned over to hug him.

"Really?" Snow asked, she'd finally gotten back to normal and was staring at him in shock.

"Yeah, my mom was a real rule breaker." He sneered and everyone relaxed.

We spent the rest of the day talking about miscellaneous things and when I started to get tired Ash and Des lead me to the bathroom so I could take a shower. Apparently despite everything they only had two bathrooms. Yeesh. Luckily my room was right across the hall from one.

I turned the water on and looked in the mirror. My hair still had whites on the ends but it was messy and needed brushed and washed in a bad way. My dress was ripped in a couple places and I was missing a boot. _Don't know how I missed that. _

I stripped out of my clingy clothes and felt the water before getting in. I washed my hair three times hoping to get the dye out. I stepped out and looked in the mirror again turning my head to the side. I brushed my hair back from my face and picked up my dirty clothes.

Opening the bathroom door I silently prayed no one was in the hallway. It was empty. I ran straight across the hall to my room and shut and locked the door behind me.

When I turned around Echo was standing there with her hands in front of her face.

"Oh." She breathed and went back to chewing her gum loudly. "It's just you. I got you some clothes, since you and I are about the same size. By the way you don't have to worry about the boys seeing you; if they did they'd probably pass out from lack of air."  
I bit my lip to keep from laughing and she smiled. "We aint gonna hurt you, ya know? You're totally safe."

She glanced around and sighed. "Well I got to go, B wants me to run out with the mutts, see ya in the morning."

She patted me on the head when she walked past and disappeared out the door. I sighed and locked it behind her before looking at the clothes she'd left on my bed.

A pair of short light-orange colored shorts, and a plain grey tank top. I slipped them on and was surprised they fit, Echo seemed a bit taller than me.

I looked around the room I was to be staying in. My room. It was surprisingly small. Which I didn't mind at all. There was a black dresser up against the wall with a round black mirror on top of it. The bed was pushed up against the wall and was covered in a light purple comforter and black silk sheets. The floors were carpet maybe white at some point in time and the walls were a soft purple color with pretty green vines climbing up the back wall.

I flicked the lights off and crawled into the bed. Maybe this place wasn't so bad. No one was trying to hurt me or Snow. They all seemed really nice actually. And as long as they don't want me to do anything to crazy maybe I could do it for them and then get to go home, I'm sure my mom's worried.. and maybe even Jamie.

I sighed and buried my face in my pillow, hoping maybe I wouldn't have to deal with nightmares three times in a row. I got no such luck.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so last night my friend (who I'm a beta-reader for) said she found one of our old stories that we never published and she emailed it to me. Now it also is about vampires but it's a little less mysterious than this and a little more funny, and of course they're different kinds of vampires. So what I want you all to tell me is, should I put it up? Tell me in a review :)**

BYE~  
Violet.


	9. Chapter 9

**~xXxPanxXx~**

* * *

_I looked around the landscape uncertainly and realized something. This wasn't a nightmare. I was sitting by a beautiful clear lake that stretched off into the horizon. I was surrounded by tall light green grass that swayed in the light breeze. It was my paradise. I stood up and looked down to see I was in a white knee length summer dress that was just slightly too big for me so the straps fell off my shoulders._

I sighed and turned in a circle stretching my arms out and throwing my head back. Despite always acting tough I was a sucker for a gorgeous day. I closed my eyes and smiled glad I didn't have to deal with horrible nightmares.

Or so I thought.

I was sitting on the ground placing with the hem of my dress, completely content with spending the night in this beautiful place when a drop of water hit the end of my nose, making me look up. The clear blue sky was now a dark imitating gray color. I pushed my hands against the ground, standing up. I looked around for a place to hide from the rain when lightening shot across the sky and reflected on the lake making it seem even scarier.

I started running blindly hoping to find shelter before the thunder but it was just an empty plain and it hit shortly followed by the bright flash of lightening.  
I fell to the ground covering my ears and I realized I was no longer in the pretty white dress. I wore a black lace dress with long sleeves and puffy shoulders. The sleeves stretched over my hands with holes cut for me to stick my thumbs threw. I had black leggings on and black thick-heeled boots.

  
_And it was very awkward to be in such a dress when drenched in rain. I turned around towards the lake and saw it was completely untouched by the pouring rain. It was just as calm and clear as it had been with the sun shining on it. Only now there was a black shadow moving beneath the surface._

I watched, frozen as a figure leapt out of the water and landed perfectly crouched in the grass. It didn't stand but I could see the grass move as it crawled forward. When it got closer to me I fell back a step finally unfreezing. I tried to turn and run me but I was knocked to the ground from the back and flipped over.

A girl sat on top of me. She wore the exact same attire as me only her wet black hair brushed away from her perfect face. She looked down at me coolly and I gasped trying to pull myself away. She was me. _She had the same eyes, and nose, and mouth. She put a long black nail under my chin and tilted my face up._

"Well what do you know?" She laughed and pushed my hair back from my face her insanely sharp nails scratching me. I shook my head back and forth and screamed for help, and felt myself freeze again when no sound came out.

I pulled my hands out from under me and started pinching my legs and my sides trying to wake myself up. Which made her let out a laugh that seemed to drip evil. I dug my nails into my thigh and let out another soundless scream. And I still didn't wake up. 

* * *

**A/N: Oh noooooo! Did it suck? Sorries.. Anyway, this chapter (dream) is sorta the take off of all the drama/adventure to come! At some point I will post a 'The Field Guide to Blackout' on my page or as a story. It'll explain everything I mention! It'll have info on their tattoos, on all the species, elders, all that and more, okay? It'll also give everyone a bit of a background story. Next chapter is Bast's POV you'll get why. Anything else? Nope! Don't think so. Questions and Comments please leave as reviews, I'll try my hardest to reply to all reviews starting this chapter.**

**BYE~  
_Violet._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_xXx~Bast~xXx_**

* * *

"Hey, B, Dawni and Bobbi just got back, said the area was clear."

Bast looked up from the papers on her bed to see Echo leaning against her door frame, her hair in crazy tangles from running.

"Are you sure? The last thing we need is for the Mer's Dream Crew to get into the humans minds."

Echo sighed. "Yes. We went all the way to Alec's. Nothing but arrogant, harmless, Blue Bloods."

"Alright fine but I still don't think-" Bast was cut off by a blood chilling scream.

Both girls were instantly on the move. Bast kicked Pan's door open and walked in just in time for the girl to scream again.

"Nothing but harmless Blue Bloods, huh?" Bast growled and leaned over Pan.

"Pan!?" She shook her slightly and she only let out another scream.

Bast cured and turned back to the group crowding the doorway. "They have her trapped in a dream. The end of the world wouldn't wake her up. Nicky, Alec, I need you two to go get Della. Simon go get Des, tell her to try and see what's going on in her head." She pointed at Pan.

"Ashton, you know what to do.. Until Della gets here I want someone watching the other one at all times. No one is to leave the house without my command, understood?"

A perfectly in sync "Yes, ma'am." Filled the room and Bast brushed past them all crossing the hall to Snow's room.

Without knocking she pushed the door open. Bast flickered the lights on and forced herself not to fall back a step.

Snow sat on the floor with black and white paint covering her. Her eyes were completely white and she was mouthing something over and over again. In front of her was a picture. Two girls fighting. One was completely black. While as the other was painted completely white.

"Desmona!" Bast screamed over her shoulder and the girl appeared immediately a whirl-wind of orange and red.

Des gasped quietly and kneeled on the floor by Snow pushing her hair out of her face. "Bast.." She whispered.

"Watch her. Snap her out of it. Ask her what she saw. We can't waste any time." Bast growled and turned around walking back down the hall to her room.

Bast pushed her bed across the room with a single shove and kneeled by the wall, feeling for a loose brick.

When she found it she pulled it out and continued pulling them out until she saw a flash of silver. She quickly opened the safe and pulled out the contents.

A small red leather book with a black leather strap wrapped all the way around and a lock holding the two ends together.

Bast pulled the key from around her neck and stuck it in the lock ripping the band off the book she flipped to the very last page until she found what she was looking for.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**xXx~Pan~xXx**

* * *

_I had stopped screaming some time ago but I was still fighting. I stood facing her now, neither of us doing anything. She was crouched down her lips pulled back from her teeth in a scary imitation of a smile._

_She jumped suddenly and I moved slightly so she missed me. She hit the ground and I went down on my knees on top of her trying to hold her there._

_I noticed a small flash of light and my hand automatically reached out to grab the knife from her. I pressed it against her throat and she growled._

_"Who are you?" I screamed at her and when she didn't answer I pressed harder with the knife._

_She screamed when a trickle of blood ran down onto her dress and I noticed something. Her blood was blue. I sputtered for a second and she took advantage of it pushing off the ground so I was laying on my back and she was sitting on top of me._

_"I'm your worst Nightmare." She growled and slashed her nails across my face._

_

* * *

_

**xXx~Bast~xXx**

* * *

Bast and Des sat in the middle of a circle of black candles.

"Okay." Des said. "Close your eyes."

Bast obeyed and Des shifted uncertainly and shut her eyes as well.

"Black is night.  
White is light.  
Three to save.  
& three to kill.  
Show what is to be in still."

Des bit her lip on a gasp when an image appeared behind her eyes.

_Six children, no older than thirteen, stood in a circle.  
Three girls and three boys.  
They were all holding hands with their eyes shut tight. In the center of their circle and all around them was darkness. Pure night. Evil.  
One girl opened her eyes and the rest gasped and pulled away from her. A boy reached out to grab her and the others held him back.  
"Emerald! No! Let me get her! Please!"  
The little girl stumbled back again and again and Des cried out seeing her pretty white dress turn red._

Des' eyes snapped open and she realized she was crying. Bast was starring uncomprehensively at her.

"Des? Des? What happened? Des I didn't see everything, I'm not a witch. . . Desmona!"

Her eyes flickered up and Bast frowned. "What happened? What does it mean?"

Des whipped her eyes and stood up walking towards the door. "I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know what it means."

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This chapter was hard (and depressing) to write. I'm sorry it's not very good but it is very Drama-y is it not? By the way the thing with the kids, I've had that planned out since chapter one. So it wasn't a last minute thing. There will be a sequal to this is case any of you care. Umm.. Oh! The other story I mentioned two chapters (or one idk) ago, I posted it. So hmm, yup.**

Another thing, if any of you didn't know this, there are pictures of the characters on my home page. I'll have pictures for the new story up soon.

**BYE~  
Violet.**

P.S. I would like to get at least 20 reviews. If that isn't to much to ask?


	11. Chapter 11

**~Snow~**

* * *

Snow wasn't sleeping. Despite the hour. She was reading, talking, thinking, or just pacing. Anything but sleeping. She wouldn't be sucked in to a mysterious torturous dream world like Pan had been.

She'd been sitting in her room for the last fifteen minutes starring at the ceiling and finding all the faces that were shaped into it all while Leighton Meester Somebody To Love blared from the stereo on her dresser.

Snow jumped slightly at the sudden knock at her open door. She sat up, highly aware of the fact she was in nothing but a pair of pink cotton shorts with cupcakes on them and a white tank top.

"Alec?" She asked skeptically.

"Hey Snow." He looked around the door frame and wrinkled his nose. "Can I come in?"

Snow blinked at him. "Why?"

Alec paused, hesitant. "I, uh, need to talk to you."

"About?"

"You.. And me."

Snow raised an eyebrow before leaning over to turn down her stereo which had changed to Paparazzi.

"I don't even know you." She smirked leaning back against her headboard.

"Well.. see... that's the thing.." He trailed off and once again glanced around the door frame.

"Come in," She said.

"Thanks." Alec walked over and sat on the end of her bed, eyeing her stereo curiously.

Snow pulled her legs against her chest resting her cheek against her knee. _Alec really is hot._ She thought snidely. _Of course, he's a vampire. It's probably genetic, or something._"So what's up doc?"

He smiled up at her and sighed. "What do you know about your great-great-grandmother?"

"Not much. Her name was Clarissa. She died when she was 22 but she already had 3 children. She was supposedly with someone who she wasn't supposed to be even associating with before she married my grandfather. That's about it."

"Right. Listen. That guy, was me."

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

* * *

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Bast blinked down at the little witch who stood over Pan with her black hair spinning down her back and her red lips turned up in a smirk. She was a young witch, very arrogant, and very powerful. A pure bred.

"So wake her up." Simon ordered blandly.

"I will." The witch, Della, spat.

She leaned down over Pan and grinned before blowing out a breath that danced in the air colored red before lightly touching Pan on her forehead and vanishing into thin air.

Pan's body jerked and she went still, eyes still closed.

"Is she dead?" Dylan asked looking over his sister's shoulder.

Della held up a hand. "Shut up."

"Now what?" Bast asked, impatient.

"We wait."

* * *

**~Pan~**

* * *

_I threw myself backwards out of her way and smiled.  
__**  
Click. **_What the hell?

_I fell back another step, though it wasn't at my own will this time. It felt as if I were being pulled backwards by someone._

_**Click.**_

_I growled, taking a step forward, only to be drug back two. Towards the lake. I threw a glance over my shoulder to see my double starring at me expectantly. I took a step towards the lake and was shocked when I was suddenly pushed down into the water._

_**Click.**_

_With a final shove I was falling into the lake tumbling to the bottom, breathless. I looked up seeing nothing just the dark sky above the lake which quickly became blurry._

_I gasped involuntarily from lack of air and immediately regretted it. Water filled my lungs as my body drew in more and more hoping for air._

_I clawed upwards and sucked in another lungful of water before everything went dark._

And then I sat up.

* * *

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry for the lack-of-update!! I've been working on my other stories plus I've never actually finished more then about 5 chapters so consider yourselves lucky! Lol. Sorry for the shortness but I'll write another chapter in a bit that'll be longer. Hope you liked. Reviews are welcome of course! ;)**

_**Mwah!  
V.  
**_

**P.S. Sorry for any spelling errors as well :( My documents being evil.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~Pan~**

* * *

I sat up and immediately fell back down. My head was spinning. No the _room _was spinning. And the incessant almost rhythmic pounding in my temple didn't help the situation.

"I'm gonna puke." I whispered and watched dizzily as every person in the room stepped backwards.

I did puke. I turned my head over the edge of the bed spilling out my stomachs contents. It wasn't pretty.

Five minutes later I was sitting on the edge of my bed, Nicky holding a wash cloth on my forehead because my hands were currently both preoccupied.

The black-haired girl, Della, had my left hand and kept starring at my palm and mumbling in what sounded like french. Whilst my other hand was being held by someone trying to calm me. Not sure who.

I hadn't seen Snow. Bast said she was with Alec and I probably wouldn't see her for a few hours. Curious, much?

"How're you feeling?" Nicky asked and I turned my head to look up at him.

I didn't even know this kid and he was stressing over me like I was his little sister or mom or something. It was nice. Creepy. But nice.

"I'm fine Nick. How long was I ... asleep?"

"Three days." Bast said pulling her shirt down over her jeans.

That. I had noticed. Bast was dressed in jeans. Regular dark-wash jeans. And a _long sleeved _black 'I Run With Vampires' T Shirt.

"Dude." A familiar voice said from the doorway. "You're wearing _clothes. _Like _Wal-Mart clothes. _Hell's froze over hasn't it?"

I looked up to see Alec leaning against the door frame with his arm around a tall blond girl. Snow. _The hell did I miss?_

"Not much." Bobbi wrinkled her nose and I realized I'd spoken allowed.

Snow opened her mouth to speak, probably explain, but was cut off by the sound of a door being kicked in.

In an angry whirl of black curls and lace Jersey Blackthorn appeared in the middle of the room with her hand on her hips.

"BAST!" She pulled her lips back from her teeth.

Bast threw her head back and laughed it wasn't sarcastic or cruel or anything it was just a laugh. And I just about passed out at the sound of it. It was bubbly like a child's laugh.

"Hey love." She smiled.

Bast pressed her lips together before sticking her tongue out, and I realized she was chewing gum. She blew a big pink bubble before with a loud _pop_ it snapped back into her mouth.

"Bast I can't believe you kidnapped my guests!"

Jersey looks different. I realized. Her curls were pulled up in two high pony tails on each side of her head with a few strands in her face. Her usually closed off and shy face was fierce and annoyed with bright red lips and eyes.

Her clothes were different as well. Instead of jeans she wore dark denim cut off short shorts that had a silver chain hanging off of them and a skin-tight black and white pinstripe tank top with a black and lime green jacket hanging off her shoulders.

Her foot picked off the ground barely and suddenly she was standing directly in front of me with raised eyebrows.

"Pan? Your alive!"

I blinked up at her before smiling. "Hi,"

Jersey whirled around and leaned forward letting out a half-giggle. "Snow?" She turned to Bast. "You didn't kill them?"

"And always with the surprise." Bast waved a hand in the air and sighed.

"Alec?" I watched with a smirk as she eyed Alec's arm around Snow.

"Um_.. _I'm a bit confused here,_"_ _Join the club._

"Right." Bast sighed. "All of you still have no idea what the fuck is going on. You guys wanna go out?"

Every person in the room turned to her in shock and she smiled. "I meant to get food you freaks."

A few nodded and the rest mumbled out of sync '_Sure_'s or _Okay_'s'.

"Good 'cause I'm starving." Bast looked down at her stomach as it growled impatiently.

Jersey was still starring at Alec when she looked up at me and smiled. "You look awful. I have clothes here. Come on."

Standing in the middle of what was apparently Jersey's room I felt the familiar feeling of being a doll. She let me take a shower -Thank God- before dressing me up. She put my hair in identical black and white braids on either side of my face and placed a dark grey hat on my head that I thought at first was a baseball cap but it looked slightly different, more feminine.

She said I was prettier without makeup but let me put at least some grey eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss on. My clothes were normal. Nice, but normal. A grey tank top that matched my hat and showed off the bottom half of my stomach. A pair of black baggy jeans -which I told her only wanna-be gangsters wore- that were covered in silver zippers. And a pair of black converse with bright pink laces on the right and lime green laces on the left.

"I don't know how to respond to this." I said turning back and forth in her mirror.

"You look good." A voice stated and I looked up to see Nicky standing there.

"Thanks." I smiled before raising an eyebrow. "Are you stalking me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your very sure of yourself. No. I'm not. Bast sent me up to 'get the slow ass fashionistas'."

Jersey laughed and hopped off her bed. "Well then let's go."

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: I haven't got any reviews! **feigns hurt** Evil, evil people! ;) Not really. I know y'all are readin'._**

**_Mwah!  
V.  
_**

**_P.S. If I get at least 40 reviews I'll triple (Yeah you heard me!) update tomorrow. (And I'm double updating today.) I'll also possibly make a playlist for this story... but only because I want to. Lol. _**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Pan~**

* * *

We walked downstairs to see everyone standing there slightly more dressed up than before and I felt the need to attempt to cover my stomach with my arms but Jersey pryed one off and Nicky took my other hand to lead me over to Snow and Alec who were whispering to eachother about .. something I had no idea about. Who's Clarissa?

Bast looked around one more time mouthing something. "Good everyone's here." Oh. Headcount.

Dawni, who I hadn't seen in a while, smiled at me before sweeping out the door after Bast. The rest of us followed. There were 15 of us. Which wasn't that big of deal for me. My family altogether we had to ask for a table for 20.

Outside was very different from how I thought it would be. Bright lights, blaring music, crazily expensive looking cars.

"How do we not hear any of this?!" Snow gaped.

"Because our front door is a portal." Alec said.

"Our?" Dawni sneered and Alec rolled his eyes.

_I still don't understand that. Maybe it's because he's a blue blood and they're all half-breeds._A loosely formed group of teenagers was hardly conspicuous in what was going on. We passed a club and a boy with multi-colored hair whistled at Bast who flipped him off and wrapped her tail around her leg. I figured it was so it didn't get stepped on or something.

Bast had changed clothes of course. She still wore the jeans but she also wore knee-high black leather stiletto boots. Her T was changed out for a bright red tube top with long Gothic sleeves. And yet it still somehow managed to show off her perfect pale blue shoulders.

"Hey baby!" A green-skinned girl with what looked like horns on her head screamed across to Dylan who looked at Bast before jogging over to the girl.

"What's she?" Snow whispered and Bast turned around to snicker.

"She's a whore. Don't they have those where you come from?"

Snow's eyes widened before she busted out laughing and Bast nodded and smiled before turning back to Dawni.

The restaurant turned out to be a cafe-like building and by the time we all got there a couple had run off so it ended up table for eight. Bast, Alec, Me, Snow, Nicky -Who I'm pretty sure is stalking me-, Dawni, Echo, & Ashton -Who, was alone because Des ran off with her witchty friend-.

We were seated in a circle booth in the corner. I sighed and leaned my head against Snow who was sitting on my right.

"What's up?" Snow asked scanning over her menu with wide eyes.

"I'm tired." I said.

"I'm shocked." She laughed.

Snow gasped and I looked down at the menu and gasped myself. None of it was human food. Blood, some type of raw meat -which concerned me greatly-, drinks named after plants.

"Uh Bast?"

Bast elbowed Echo and she looked up at her. She pointed to us and Echo looked over with a smile.

"You aren't in your human dimension we don't have cheeseburgers but you two are going to want to get this-"

Echo leaned across the table and pointed to the top left corner of the menu. It read: _Pâtes __Aimer._I raised an eyebrow at Echo and she smiled. "It's Pasta. Alfredo. It's really good."

A tall girl with pretty dark skin and bright hot pink curly hair pulled up in a high ponytail bounced up to our table.  
"Hey y'all. My names Gessi. Know what you want?"

Everyone ordered and I noticed Bobbi got the raw meat and a drink named after a plant. Curious.

Gessi nodded and bounced away. I wondered what she was and looked at Dawni and Bast for an answer.

"She's a Fey." Dawni said without looking up from her phone.

Half-way through our meal we were all in our own private conversations when the door to the cafe kicked open and the green girl from earlier walced up to our table.

"What do you want?" Ashton sneered at her.

"My name is Alalisia Delavera. I'm here with a message from the Seelie Elders."

"The pixies? What do those homocidal bitches want?" Dawni raised an eyebrow.

"She requests your presense as soon as possible."

"We're eating." Bast said.

Analisia turned her green eyes on Bast. "I doubt she cares about that."

"Fine." Bast sighed and slide out of the booth. "Let's go see some over-dramatic teenage brats."


	14. Chapter 14

**~Pan~**

* * *

"No humans." The tiny pixie squeaked flying onto Snow's shoulder.

We were currently standing outside giant pure white double doors that stretched all the to the ceiling with elegant gold handles. The hall we were in was made up of dark stone that looked endless and basically was.

The faries -pixies- were exactly like in the books. The four that were currently zooming around I couldn't catch, the one on Snow's shoulder, I could. She was a she, with spring leaf colored hair that was pulled and twisted into complicated Cindy Lou Who-looking braids. Her skin was green as well but paler. She had two sets of wings which sparkled pink and blue. She wore no clothes -but really had nothing to cover- except for a pair of light grey elfin shoes that curled up at the toe.

Snow stiffened when the fairy pulled on her hair and Alec flicked the pixie off making it tumble into the air mumbling insults.

"Look Barbie." Bast said irratated. "What's-her-name said your Queen and King wanted to see us. So, here we are. You have to let us in," She paused and a smirk appeared on her face. "And if you don't I could always just lock you in a shoe box again."

The fairy looked up with narrowed red eyes and zoomed into the lantern that hung on the dark stone wall. It apparently hung over a hole in the wall because she disappeared from sight only to reappear a view moments later.

"The dark haired one, the pure bred, and _you _Bast." She hissed.

"What about Snow?" I gasped and she turned her eyes on me.

"She will stay." She stated and disappeared threw the lantern once again.

The doors creeked as they opened -very slowly may I add- to expose a room from a fairy tale. It was a ball room filled with happy-looking dancing people. Upon closer inspection I realized some of them were human, clinging to their supernaturals for dear life. _Can't blame them._"Pan!" A voice hissed in my ear and I looked over to see a male pixie hovering in midair with a smirk on his face.

Bast appeared behind me and swated at him. "They're seductive little things, be careful."

"Seductive?" I raised an eyebrow. "They're so _small _though."

"Only when they want to be." She eyed the pixie that was still watching me and he laughed before zipping off.

Alec was standing near a curtain of what looked like vines looking uncomfterble.

"What's wrong with Alec?" I asked.

"Well vampires are natural enemies of the pixies and he's a vampire, and they're pixies. If you catch my drift." Bast said.

Alec held the curtain aside and Bast swept past him touching his shoulder slightly while I tried very hard not to touch him at all.

The room was smaller than the other. It had giant stone walls stretching into a circle-like room, a tower. Green vines stretched up the walls speckled with purple and white flowers. In the back center of the room there were two fancy looking chairs. Thrones. In the thrones, dressed in modern clothing, sat a boy and a girl, both surprisingly tall and pale with shaggy black hair that fell in their eyes.

The pixie that had been leading us flew over to land on the girl's shoulder. She whispered something in her ear and a smirk appeared on her face making me look at Bast who wasn't paying any attention at all. She was starring at the boy.

"Bast." He greeted, tilting his head to the side.

"Blain." She bowed her head slightly and I felt my eyes widen.

"Alec." He said, in the same monotone voice. Alec nodded to him as well.

"And.. Pantalaimon, I presume?" He looked at me and I fought the urge to fall back a step.

"Who?" Alec and Bast asked in unison and the girl giggled.

Blain waved at me dismissivly but he didn't take his eyes off me when the girl spoke.

"Alec dear, what ever are you doing with a bunch of humans and half-bloods?" She flicked her head and her hair fell to the right showing off her eyes which looked white but were actually very very light blue. The same as Blain.

"Blair you know Bast is my cousin." Alec said awkwardly leaning back.

"Yes. I'm aware of that."

Blain looked over at her with a curious look before looking back at me. "Pan?" He asked and I looked up from my shoes.

"Yes?" I whispered unsure of how I should act.

"How have you been sleeping?" He asked quietly and I felt Bast and Alec stiffen on either side of me.

"Why do you ask?" I whispered not because of politness but because I suddenly had no voice.

"Merely curious."

"Fine. I've been sleeping.. fine."

He smiled at me and I found myself falling back a step. "_Really?_"

I nodded and he stood up. The next thing I knew the fairy had me pressed up against the wall with my hands trapped at my sides. It was _really _awkward. Especially since he smelled like flowers. _Really awkward._

  
"I think you're lying." He hissed.

"Blain," Blair called in a bland voice but when I glanced over his shoulder I could practically _see _the anger rolling off her.

He stepped back from me and turned around. "Yes, sister dear?"

"Don't patronize the human girl." She attempted a smile.

Blain disappeared and reappeared perched on his throne with a smirk on his face.

"Well now that all the flirting is done with." A voice sneered. "Perhaps we should get down to business."

A short girl, dressed in a long, sage green dress that had a train that trailed behind her practically danced into the middle of the room she was so graceful. She had short black swept back hair and a pretty face. And I realized something before anyone could even speak.

It was the girl from my dream.


	15. Chapter 15

**~Snow~**

* * *

Snow paced back and forth outside the double doors. She couldn't hear anything except a soothing music that she assumed people were dancing too. It didn't make her want to dance. Strangely enough, it made her want to _hit _someone.

_As if this thing with Alec wasn't enough. _She thought. _Soul mates. Ha. I don't even _believe_ in souls._

It had taken him two hours to convince her they were meant to be together. Two hours for her entire human life -which was basically already over- to turn upside down and almost come to a complete end. She didn't love him. She was sure. She didn't believe in love._ Or souls._

_"You see, I met her when I was out hunting and instantly loved her. Even though I'd never admitt that to anyone, mind you. And you look so much like her. Snow, I love you. You don't understand what it's like."_

Snow whirled around, leaning forward and bringing her leg up behind her, kicking the stone wall. With a echoing crack a the stone she had kicked crumbled slightly and pieces of rock fell to the ground.

She gapsed in shock_. What the hell just happened?_

"Human?" A tiny voice asked.

Snow turned to see a fairy hovering in the air. "What?" She snapped.

"Are you well? You seem distressed."

"It's none of your business! Now go make a dress with a leaf or whatever it is you do with your free time."

"We don't wear clothes." The fairy stated blandly.

_"Right." _Snow sighed. "I'm gonna go.. over there. Bye." _

* * *

_

**_~Flashback~_**

_

* * *

_

_"Clarissa?" Alec called and the tall blonde whirled around with wide eyes._

_The vampire's eyes widened as well at the sight of the girl. She stood tall, with a perfect figure, utterly beautiful. Except, that is, for the red liquid that stained her front, from her bloodied mouth to her red hands._

_"Clarissa.. What are you doing!?" The vampire starred at the bodies surrounding the girl._

_"Alec.. I think I have something to tell you."_

_"Obviously!" He screamed._

_"Alec, love.. I'm a demon."  
_

_

* * *

_

Snow sat against the wall with her head between her legs. "Oh my God.."

A scream sounded through the air and Snow's head snapped up. _Pan._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for shortness. I'll update later. ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**_~Pan~  
(Song: Blurry - Puddle Of Mudd) _**

* * *

I screamed until it hurt my throat. I was already pressed up against the wall so I just slid down it and starred wide eyed at the woman standing across the room looking at me like I was the best joke ever. Bast and Alec seemed just as shocked as me, they both stood very still in the center of the room whereas the Faeries were all chuckling quietly.

The look-alike me stepped towards me and I let out a squeak making a smile appear on her face.

"Well!" She said happily. "I suppose this is the wrong time for this but.. Laristabel, love?"

We all looked towards the curtain she had just walked around and I felt more than heard myself scream again. It was _Snow. _  
She looked like her at least. She had blond hair with dark stripes in it that stuck out around her heart-shaped face unevenly. She stepped to stand by the other me and she turned her eyes on me a playful smirk on her pale lips.

"So this is her?" She questioned. "I suppose she does look like you. . . Except for that haircut. That's just awful dear. You should sue."

I starred at her in shock and she sighed. "You don't know who we are do you?" She questioned.

I shook my head my mind spinning while my eyes flashed around for a quick exit.

"My name is Laristabel Valdez this is my sister, Aleanazi. We're here to bring you home."

"Home?" I squeaked and she smiled.

"Yes, love. Back to the Castle."

I blinked several times at her. "I live in an apartment in West L.A." I said dumbly.

Aleanazi raised an eyebrow at me. "You still don't know do you?"

"Know what?" I asked. "What should I know?" I glanced at Bast to see her shaking.

"Your my daughter, Pan."

I gasped and shook my head repeatedly. "No, no, no, no. NO!" I screamed.

She gave me a look that said _'Why are you upset?'_

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"What?" Aleanazi looked at Laristabel in confusion.

"Dear, what are you talking about?"

Bast stepped forward with a odd expression. "I think I can explain."

"It hurts." I whispered and brought my hand up to my forehead.

It did hurt. It felt like my mind was trying to eat itself alive. I gasped and put my head between my knees. I couldn't take this anymore. All of this was too much. With a final scream I blacked out.

* * *

**_~Snow~_**

* * *

Snow followed the screams to the double doors and shoved them open only to see herself and Pan leaning over Pan. _Okay?  
_  
The blond looked up and smiled brightly. "Snow." She said softly.

Snow switched her eyes from the woman to her unconscious best friend. "What did you do to her?" She spat.

"Nothing dear, please just let me explain.." She cooed, stepping forward.

Snow stumbled back and turned on her heel only to see the doors slam in her face. She hit up against them anyway and pulled on the handles. Locked.

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed and she felt a hand press against her shoulder blade.

Snow continued to pound on the door, even as her vision went blurry and she slumped to the floor.

The last thing she saw was herself leaning over her with a distressed expression. "It's okay dear. You'll be home soon."

_Home._ Snow sighed and allowed the darkness to take her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! Here it is! The real story begins! Oooh eeee ooooh! Next chapter will be up today or early tomorrow. Promises, promises. I know I didn't update yesterday and I apologize but I was just stuck in a car for 12 hours and I fell asleep. The play list for this is on my profile along with all the characters! Phew. Sorry it's so short, but you know the drill.**

60 Reviews = 5 Pages.

65 Reviews = 6 Pages.

70+ Reviews= 7 Pages.

**Other: As most of you know I'm a betareader for Love Bucket so I have to edit those stories as well as write for my own. Our new story, Red Princess, is up so if you want to, go check that out. ;)**

**_~V_**


	17. Chapter 17

**~.:.~PREVIEW~.:.~**

_

* * *

_

_"Snow! I'm telling Auntie Larista!" Pan screeched and jumped high in the air in an attempt to grab her toy from her cousin._

_"No! Pan!" Snow gasped when Pan took off running for the door._

The little pale girl with a bob of black hair and big green eyes came crashing out the double doors and almost tripped into the older blue-eyed version of herself.

_"Pantalaimon." Aleanazi scolded._

_Pan pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "Sorry mama." _

_Aleanazi sighed, "It's okay, my love." She leaned forward and opened her arms making the small girl squeal and jump forward._

_"Oh mommy," Pan fake cried. "Snow took my dolly. My favorite one, you know?"_

_"The little blond one?" Pan nodded._

_"Snow." Aleanazi called and the little girl with waist length white-blond hair poked her head around the corner._

_"Ma'am?" She questioned._

_"Did you take Pan's doll?"_

_Snow stood up straight tucking her hands behind her back. "No, ma'am." She said in her most innocent voice._

_Aleanazi raised an eyebrow. "Don't lie to me, Snowilla Valdez."_

_At her full name Snow's eyes widened and she moved them to the floor. "Sorry Auntie. I lost mine though..."_

_"Your mother told you yesterday it was filthy and she was getting it cleaned."_

_"I-I f-f-forgot."_

_"Don't stutter. Ladies don't stutter."_

_"Ma'am." Snow curtsied while Pan smirked into her mother's neck.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Guys! Ohmygosh! Soooo sorry I haven't updated but the day I made my promise I was informed I was moving across the country! I'm here now though and hopefully things will start to settle down and I'll be able to update everyday just as I promised. This will be part of the next chapter which will be up later today I'm just editing it now and thought, oh well why not. So here you go.**

Until Then,  
V


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I know I said the last chapter was going to be part of this chapter but I didn't want to just replace that chapter so think of this as an add-on. K? Hope you enjoy! Leave lots of review for me darlings! You guys are the reason I write this crap! LOL!**

_

* * *

_**-Pan-**

* * *

I woke up from my dream to the sound of running water and the smell of fresh flowers. _Huh?_ I sat up and blinked my eyes into focus. I was sitting on a big bed with molten gold silk sheets and black wrought iron poles that twisted every which way to hold up a white veil that fell around the entire bed. Almost completely see-through but still private.

There was a large fountain across the room with several fairy-looking beings climbing across it with a mermaid laying on her back stretched out her head turned back. Water fell from behind the scene and over the mermaids tale into a smaller white marble tub before getting pulled back up to the top.

The walls were a soft gold color which worked nicely with the bed, and the floors were white marble. The second set of ceiling-high white french doors in the room were open and lead out onto a wrought-iron Juliet balcony. I realized suddenly there was something hanging from the ceiling. Alot of somethings, actually. Vines. Bright green and covered in tiny gold and white flowers, hung all about the room without closing it off.

Other than that, the room was empty.

I turned sideways and looked down at myself. I was in a knee length dark grey summer dress that tied up on the front into a bow and from the feels of things, it did the same on the back. I was also barefoot. Other than a few thin purple lines and black spots my skin was the same medium tan it always had been.

I looked around the room again hoping for a window or mirror of some sort. As to get some sort of idea how I looked or where I was.

_The balcony._ I decided and walked over.

It was the same white marble as the floors but the railing was the twisted pattern of curls and loops the bed had. _It's night._ I realized. The sky looked like someone had taken a handful of glitter and blew it up into the air, and it just stayed there. Like nothing I'd ever seen, that was for sure. There was no moon just sparkling stars.

When I managed to look down at the ground I realized we were on the beach. Which also may have contrubuted to the running water I'd been hearing. I'd been to the beach before of course, but it had been littered with over weight tan people and children with variously flavored ice cream dripping down their chins.

This was nothing like that at _all. _The waves weren't high and causing people to move back there towels or knocking over sand castles you'd spent hours building, they were tumbling and lapped at the bone white sand as if they were shy and afraid to just crash over and ruin the pretty setting.

I sighed and closed my eyes. My mind was like a tree full of butterflies at the time. Colorful and entertaining to watch but completely impossible to follow. Which was why I was so peaceful. I couldn't remember anything.

_My name is Pan. I turn 17 next winter. My mother's name is Chelsea. My brother's name is Jamie. I live in East Los Angeles. My best friend in the world is Snow DeRossi. And. . . . that's it.  
_  
My eyes snapped open and narrowed. _Some one's here._

"You're a smart girl you know." A soft voice said. "You were just living out your life and then one day you wake up and realize all of it was a lie. In a house with supernaturals it can't be hard to accept." It paused. "It's so like a half-breed. To try to hurt the royals just so they could get a little attention. Keeping my daughter," A sharp intake of breath. "My daughter. A captive in there pathetic little home. Thinking they could convince you to save them. It's disgusting. You belong here. I tried to tell your aunt that but she wouldn't listen she said you'd be safer in the human world and when everything was taken care of we could bring you home-" The voice cut off like a phone line had been snapped.

"It took eleven years." Even quieter. "Eleven years to get my baby back. . . And now, now you don't even remember me do you? Pan?"

I turned around slowly to see a dark-haired woman looking at me with sad blue eyes. Her shoulder-length raven hair brushed back from her pretty face and pulled up into a high french braid. She wore a sleeveless white floor length gown that looked very thin. Like it'd be easy to move in. I looked up at her face again and she smiled, flashing perfect white teeth.

"You got your eyes from your father, and your personality by the looks of things. Everything else is me though." She sighed. "The hair, the skin, the ability to make people believe you. All inherited from me."

I didn't say anything because honestly I was at a loss for words but she didn't seem to notice, she was already talking again. "Your father loved you so much." She cleared her throat and tried again. "When I told him I was pregnant he smiled and said 'I hope she's just like you'."

She laughed slightly and brought a hand up to her mouth. "I asked 'How do you know it'll be a she?' and he just smiled again and said 'Because I know. She'll be beautiful. And have all the boys chasing after her. Mermaid and Fairy alike.'"

She looked up and me and her hand dropped from her mouth. "And he was right. Look at my baby girl. All grown up."

"Oh Pan!" She cried and wrapped her arms around my neck making me instantly freeze in place.

"Get off me." I whispered and she pulled back but kept her hands on my shoulders.

"Love?" She questioned and I pulled my top lip back from my teeth.

"Get off!" I screamed and pushed against her making her fall back. "You liar!" I spat and saw something change in her eyes.

She took a step forward and held out a hand. "Dear, I know though half-breeds lied to you. . . I would never. Pan, I love you."

I screamed and pushed against her again. "Don't lie to me! I'm tired of it! I remember now and don't you _dare _say anything about Bast!" I pushed my hair back from my face and started again. "I don't even know her and she's taken better care of me! You pulled me into that dream prison and tried to kill me! No you know what? Screw Bast! All of them! They haven't told me anything! I put up with it all and now I'm done! I'm going back to my own freaking dimension because you know what?! I have mid-terms next week!"

Aleanazi raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "You really think you can get out of things that easy Pan? You belong here. You are a halfbreed just like the rest. However your a fairy and mermaid hybrid. You. Not Snow. You. You're the reason Blain, Blair, Larista and I will one day rule this pathetic little place. And if you want to, you can enjoy it. Or, you can rot with the rest of the half-blood scum. It's your choice. But I don't give second chances. So choose wisely my love."

And with that she spun around and disappeared out the doors in an angry whirl wind of black hair and white silk.

_What the _hell _just happened?_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Oh this is just super! You all have no idea what's going to happen ;) Thanks for all the reviews dears. But because my inbox is evil and I accidentally deleted all the reviews. I cannot reply. :(**

**SORRY FOR SHORTNESS!

* * *

**

**-Pan-**

**

* * *

**

Shortly after Aleanazi left I began scanning the room for something I could use in case things came to a fight. Which I doubted I would win in anyway. About thirty minutes into re-checking the empty room a knock came on my door making me run back out to the balcony. However I was surprised when the door swung open and Snow walked in munching on something that resembled a piece of angel food cake.

She was dressed similar to me except her hair was pulled up into white-blond pony tails on either side of her head and a silver bell on a thin chain hung down to her bellybutton.

She looked up and smiled brightly. "Pan!" She squealed and rushed over to hug me.

"Snow! I was so worried!" I cried hugging her back.

She stepped back and cocked her head to the side. "Why? Auntie said you were feeling ill. If I were you I'd be worried about myself." She giggled.

As I tried -and failed- to come up with a response Snow turned on her heel and cupped her now empty hands around her mouth. "Sin!"

"Huh?" I questioned but she waved me off and I watched as a boy with white-blond hair and pretty blue eyes ran into the room and froze.

"Well looky here, you found Pan." He snickered and Snow bobbed her head in reply.

As I looked back and forth between the two I realized they looked _exactly _alike.

"Who's this?" I asked casually and Snow gave me a confused look.

"Sin." She said slowly. "My brother."

When I didn't reply she rolled her eyes.

"Look I know you're nervous about getting married but I promise you and I are already like sisters so this'll just make it official."

With that I discovered something so monumentally shocking that I found I couldn't move until Sin stepped forward and pressed his lips to mine.

**

* * *

**

**-Bast-**

**

* * *

**

Her eyes flashed around the hole in the ground she was stuck in and her lips peeled back from her sharp teeth.

"Come on halfie! You want some blood you gotta work for it!" The blond vampire screeched, bouncing in place.

Bast had been in a cell before. For almost a week. With matted hair and what was left of her make up smudged around her eyes. This morning, however, they had moved her here. To what was basically the ground collapsed into a odd-shaped concrete hole.

She was entertainment for the pure bloods and it made her want to tear into every single one of there throats. Which actually was an appealing thought since they'd been starving her to death.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" A girl purred pushing her human over the railing so his neck was exposed to Bast. "You want some?"

The boy squeaked but didn't try to move. "A-asi please!" She rolled her eyes and pulled the shocked looking teen back to her side.

This went on for about an hour. Vampires coming and going all teasing her with blood or with the fact she wasn't a purebred. Or both.

Eventually Bast did jump clawing at the air and grabbing onto the side only to be kicked back down. Now she walked the off circle over and over her tail twitching like a pissed off cat.

A little girl, maybe 14, was crouched on looking down at Bast with subtle curiosity. Her shaggy unkept hair was falling in her eyes and her small body looked ready to spring at any moment. You could tell by the way no one went near her that she wasn't part of a coven. She was young, she was quick, and she was alone.

_Smart girl. _Bast thought narrowly.

Her eyes snapped over when a new group of vampires appeared all with their own humans. Some looked scared and others looked as if they were used to their masters dragging them to things such as this.

"Hey little half blood." A brunette boy smirked. "How's the family?"

Bast's chest was moving quickly with the little pants of air she was getting. Now though, it stopped. Her eyes flashed and she growled watching with pleasure as several newly turned vampires fell back, not including the little girl who looked amused.

Bast opened her mouth but thought better of it and simply crouched back against the wall, her eyes never leaving the boy. And she pounced.

And all hell broke loose.

She tackled the boy to the ground, teeth tearing into his neck. And you see, this is the interesting thing about bites from vampires. Half Breeds or not.

When a vampire feeds its normally because of an emotion. May it be anger or love or just hunger. The result of this is the person being bit feels the opposite of this or the replica of this. Getting into it a little more, if a pissed off vampire bites you, it basically feels like sex. However if the vampire your in a relationship with bites you, you feel what they feel. Love, lust, etcetera.

The boy under Bast moaned and she growled biting harder.

"Enough!" A voice yelled and pulled Bast off by the back of her shirt making her snarl and try to bite.

Several people gasped and more than several disappeared. Bast settled down and stumbled backwards only to be caught by who ever had pulled her up. They picked her up bridal style and she sighed.

"It's okay now. Go to sleep." It purred.

Bast nodded sleepily and let the darkness take her. Hoping she would finally wake up from the nightmare she'd been going through.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: EVERYONE FREEZE! O: YES! THIS _IS _A DOUBLE UPDATE! YOU ARE NOT GOING INSANE! LOL! Well here ya go.**

**Apologies for shortness Dx**

**Also remember playlist is on my profile along with pictures of all the characters! ;)

* * *

**

**-Jamie-**

**

* * *

  
**"So you have no idea where your sister and her friends could have possibly disappeared to?" The police officer asked for the 900th time that night.

Jamie shook his head and settled back in his chair, eyes far off. It was true, of course. He had no idea where Pan would or even could disappear to. She was adventurous and very small but he was certain she would've been caught by now.

The officer nodded and stood up, patting the younger man on the shoulder as he left.

He could hear his mother sobbing in the kitchen and Snow's mom trying to comfort her, even though she was crying as well. Jamie sighed and stood up, heading outside.

It was around midnight but the outside of the house was still lit with blue flashing lights. He walked around the corner away from the noise and pulled the cigarette out from behind his ear.

_If I were Pan. _He thought and smirked, despite himself. _Where would I run off to?_

He rolled his eyes, _I have no idea._

"God I'm so lost." He whispered and leaned his head back against the house, closing his eyes.

"I think I can help you with that." A voice said suddenly and Jamie whirled around to see a small girl standing there, maybe fourteen, her unkept black hair whipping across her face from the wind.

He raised a brow and the girl shifted her weight to her left leg. "And you are?" He asked.

"The only person who can tell you the truth." She whispered and stepped forward into the light with him, silver eyes sparkling. "My names Skyler Montella . And I, am a vampire."**

* * *

**

**-Pan- **

_**

* * *

**_

My immediate reaction was to kick him off. And I did. Sin stumbled back and starred at me as if in shock.

"Pan?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Okay, first off. I don't even know you!" I sighed. "And second if your Snow's brother then that makes you my cousin, and marriage or a relationship of any sort would be illegal. And_ disgusting_."

Snow's eyebrows went together before she giggled and rolled her eyes. "Silly girl. You know your mom and dad were cousins."  
"She's just playing." She told Sin and he grinned at her before looking back at me.

I suddenly had to resist the urge to ask Snow what kind of drugs she was on and where I could get some. I glanced around the room but the second I moved backward a step a hand clamped down on my wrist and I was pulled forward.

I looked up to see Sin smirking at me and I realized he knew I knew who I was and that I wasn't high like a certain blond who was currently humming quietly.

"Your mother requests to see you." He whispered and Snow's eyes snapped up_._

"Right!" She chirped. "I couldn't remember why we came here."

Sin rolled his eyes, though he hid it from Snow and keeping his grip on my wrist towed me out of my room and down the red carpeted hall whilst my seemingly retarded best friend began singing 'My Favorite Things' at the top of her lungs_. Odd child._

I was pulled up to two floor-to-ceiling doors that were opened onto a the beautiful white sanded beach I'd been able to see from my room. Though there were no people in sight.

"Uh? Sin?" I asked and he sighed tucking his arm around my waist which for some reason made my body freak out.

"They're mermaids Pan." He said slowly, like speaking to a child who had just repainted their wall. "You want to get to them, you have to swim."

Snow bounced past us then and ran head-first into the water, dress and all. It took me a moment to snap out of shock and stumble forward because she didn't come back up but Sin pulled me back and whispered. "Watch."

And I did as Snow's head bobbed above the water and she smiled brightly at me.

"Come on Pan!" She called and dived back down into the water and I felt myself involuntarily sag against Sin as a snow white tail flipped into the air and ended in multiple shark-fin type spikes.

"What the_ hell_?" I spat, feeling more than hearing Sin laugh.

"You two are mermaids. Well you're not a full mermaid but you sprout a tail just like her." He snickered and I whirled around on him.

"First of all this isn't even possible because I've been in water before and not turned into a fish. Snow too." I finished in a huff before raising a brow. "I suppose you go all mer-dude when you hit water?"

_"First of all."_ He said, smiling. "That's because you were in a human dimension and your powers didn't work. Neither did Snowilla's." He paused and bit his bottom lip before rolling his eyes and continuing. "And no. I'm not a mer.. whatever. I'm only half mermaid, and unlike you I have too much fairy to grow a tail."

"You understand of course that you make no sense." I said, with all rudeness intended.

"Of course." Sin said blandly. "Snow's mother had an affair with a fairy and had moi. Then went off and had little pure bred Snow. Aleanazi only had you and they decided that the two perfect little half breeds should get together and make another little perfect half breed." He wrinkled his nose towards the end and I couldn't help but mimic the action.

"No offense." I fiddled with my hair awkwardly. "But I really don't wanna have kids at 16."

To my surprise, he laughed. "Your not actually 16 you know? Your about 136."

I gaped for a second before getting a confused look on my face. "6?" I questioned and he smiled.

"You're cute when you do that." He said quietly.

I blinked several times and looked up at him._ "No kids."_ I said seriously and he laughed again.

"Well go on, don't want to keep mummy deareset waiting." He made a motion with his hand like shooing a dog and I bit my tongue to keep from sticking it out at him.

I walked hesitantly over to the water and jumped back when the waves suddenly leapt forward as if trying to drag me in. That's just idiotic. I thought but wasn't so sure. I took a step forward and the waves did it again only this time when I touched the water before I could even think I'd jumped forward and slipped down to the bottom, not even trying to hold my breath.

I sucked in a breath and didn't have time to get worked up about the fact that it didn't hurt at all because in the next second my legs disappeared so quickly if you blinked you'd have missed it and in their place was a pure black tail with white on the end of the shark-like tips.

I gasped again and was once again shocked that I expelled the water just as easily as I would air. I turned myself over, uncomfterble and afraid at the loss of two feet, and was_ way_ more than shocked at what I saw.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: HERE YA GO GUYS! Lol. ;) Without y'all I'd be nothing.**

**1. Can anyone tell me how to enable anonymous reviews?  
2. Instead of changing "I" to "She" when I change the POV from Pan. It'll be from that persons actual POV. You'll see what I : Baby Doll Gone Wrong - Skye Sweetnam**

_**(If I get 70 reviews I'll write a 4,000 word chapter. Yes! We're back to bribing! Lol.)**_

**Sorry the chapter isn't very good. :(**

**

* * *

**

**-Dawni-**

* * *

  
In just the short period of time that's conspired from when Bast decided to go get those bloody humans we've utterly fallen apart. Alec & Snow. And Nicky & Pan. They both believe that the mermaid girls are their soul mates. I beg to differ. This is getting off track though. Simon & Echo have been running rounds non-stop along with Ash and Dy. And Des has been trying to perfect her tracking spell. Most of you probably think this is for Pan, Snow, or Bast. Your wrong.

I turned on my heel and glared at the seemingly empty alley-way. I slowly turned back around to see three people standing there, all cool and regal. And definitely vampire.

"What are you doing here Dawn?" The shortest of the three asked, a small girl with waist length gold hair. Anastasia.

"I could ask you the same." I replied and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"We're here because we know you're looking for us." The second, Learose, cut in before small vampire could snap at the other girl.

Dawni cleared her throat. "Do you know why?"

"Ye_ssss_." Anastasia hissed, drawing out the 's'.

"Then help." Dawni said and they all looked slightly taken aback.

"You know we can't." Learose said softly and Dawni felt tears prick her eyes.

"But you have too! They have Pan! And Snow! And those _filthy_ blue blood _demons_ took Bast! We have nothing! When this war starts all the half bloods will be killed, now just our little coven!"

Anastasia rolled her eyes and held up a hand to snap twice. "I can't stand this anymore! Get her please!"

More vampires appeared out of no where and circled around the growling girl while the three vampires disappeared into the dark.

Dawni rolled her head back and all the vampires fell back a step when the tiny little girl disappeared and in her place was a giant dark brown wolf stood in her place, snarling.  


* * *

**-Bast-**

* * *

  
I woke up on a insanely soft bed, laying on my belly with a hand with sharp finger nails running up and down my bare back. I made a sound in the back of my throat like a cat who wasn't entirely sure what to think about you petting them. _Do I love you or want to eat you? _Basically.

The hand disappeared and I pushed myself off the bed, cracking my back in the process and twisting to the side only to almost fall face-first right down on the red pillows again.

Standing across the room with his head tilted to the side was perhaps the most beautiful and dangerous person on the planet. _To me at least._

Black hair, pale skin, black eyes, sharp teeth that didn't retract, sharp slightly long black nails. I felt myself grin and in the next instant I was off the bed and crouched on the floor with my right leg slightly farther back then the other so I could easily pounce if need be. My tail curled around my right leg and I narrowed my eyes at the demon still standing shocked across the room.

"Hello Prince Zachariah." I said quietly and he snapped out of his shock, stepping forward.

_"_Hello Bast." He hissed back and I fought the urge to smile again. _Full demons are so different from me._

I noticed for the first time how I looked. My red and purple hair fell around my face and in my eyes messy and dirty. I could feel a warm liquid drip down my cheek when I spoke which meant I'd somehow cut my face. White and red bandaging wrapped around my chest, covering most of my breasts and the gash on my back and left shoulder but not much else. I still had on the dark skinny jeans I'd wore before but now they had several tears in them and were blood-covered. My nails were long, pointed, and sharp -thanks to my demon side- because I hadn't been able to hack them off in the last several days. My fangs were out but that was just because I was panicked and hungry.

He glanced over me and sighed dramatically. "You look scared." He stated bluntly.

"I'm not." I replied and he gave me a doubtful look.

"Why am I here?" I asked before he could say anything.

"You're a demon." He said, tilting his head. "This is where demons come when they are injured."

"I'm only half." I reminded him.

"Yes I know." He glanced at the door and back at me. "My parents are wishing to speak with you." He added and I jumped up, standing straight.

"W-why?" I asked, cursing the fact that my voice broke.

"Because of _your_ parents of course."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Okay I know! I haven't updated in like a bajillion gazillion years! (Seriously I know it aint been that long but I'm still guilty) Anyway! This chapter is the the second shortest in the entire story and you'll see why! Don't be mean please! I try not to suck! x)**

* * *

**~Pan~**  
**Song: Home - Breaking Benjamin**

_______

* * *

_

_I looked up and smiled at my mother as she swam over to me with her long black hair being swept away from her face by the current._

"You know my love.." She smiled back. "When you grow up.. this entire place will be yours."

I felt my eyes widen and I shot up from the floor of our underwater castle. "Really mommy?! You promise?!"

"Of course darling! You and your king shall rule over all of Underland! The mermaids and pixies and even those nasty vampires and demons shall listen to your every command and make sure you always get what you want."

My smile widened and I was suddenly wrapping my arms tight around my mother's neck as she laughed loudly, the proud sound echoing off every single wall.

* * *

I squealed and ran faster trying desperately to get away from my advancing cousins when Snow appeared in front of me and took me down, giant lollipop and all. She laughed crazily and she took back her present her older brother had given her and I pouted until I realized my Aunt was standing over me and frowning.

"I didn't do it?" I asked innocently while she just rolled her eyes and smiled, pulling me to my feet.

* * *

"Pantalaimon you're being ridiculous!" My mother said in a strained voice as she tried not to yell like she did with everyone else.

I cocked my hip out the chains hanging off my pants jingling as I did so. "Uh I'm not the one asking my 14 year old to marry her cousin!"

"Not now!" Aunt Risty cut in.

"Oh yeah! Four years! Big whoop de do!" I seethed, sending a glare at Sin. Who was a year older then me, totally gorgeous, and a total ass.

He had been starring at his nails but now he looked up and smirked making me want to several things. The most perferable involving me stabbing him with a sharp and painful object. In like.. the eye or something.

My mother opened her mouth her face flushed red from anger but before she could scream I turned around and strutted out of the room with Snow and Sin following close behind just as they always did.

* * *

Looking up at my mother and aunt I feel my already sinking heart slip down somewhere between depressed and suicidal.

"You're sending me away?" I asked sounding helpless. Something I never sounded like.

My mother's beautiful face was contorted with a frown as tears rested behind both of our eyes. "Yes my love." She said quietly.

"But why?! Is it because I'm mean to Snow?! I'll stop I promise! I'll let her in my room and I'll beat up Sin for being mean to her and and- Is it because I won't marry Sin?! I will! He's not so bad! Just please do-"

"Pan." Aunt Risty cut me off. "We're sending Sin, Snow, and you away. It's to protect you. You know we love you more than life itself..."

Snow was sobbing against her brother who kept throwing me worried glances like I might break down and start doing the same.

"Well will we at least get to stay together?" I whined and they both shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not. We will send you into the human world with no rememberane of eachother or what you are. You will be humans." Aunt Risty said and I winced as her voice broke.

"B-but!" Snow suddenly coughed out. "We have to be t-together! We just have to! Sin and P-Pan are my only friends! My family! You can't take them away f-from m-m-" She cut herself off as a fresh wave of tears hit her.

"I'm sorry my sweets." Mother said. "You may come across eachother in the other world.. but you will not remember who you are, where you're from, and perhaps not even your names."

"Where will we stay?" Sin asked quietly, speaking for the first time.

"We have arranged for a witch to make humans think they are your parents. They will care for you."

My mother stood up suddenly. "It's almost midnight!" She cryed. "Hurry! Say your goodbyes!"

I blinked up at her unmoving until two sets of arms suddenly wrapped around me and I realized both Sin and Snow were crying.

I pressed my face into Snow's neck and heard her whisper. "I love you guys."

"And we love you." I choked out as a single tear leaked down my cheek.

* * *

My eyes widened as I starred at the towering underwater castle. My home. I'm home...

_**~End Of Story One~**_____

* * *

**A/N: You all hate me now don't you?! Yes you do. ^^ Don't lie! Okay yes! End of story one! There will be about four. Aren't we shocked now?! xD But Yup! That's right! The entire flipping stories a cliffy. x) Tell me what you think!**


End file.
